Take My Hand
by Kiya-Fire-Chan
Summary: Kyo doesn't know what he's got until it's gone. KyoKagura and KyoTohru
1. The Pair

Note: I find it weird that I'm writing Kagu X Kyo and Kyo x Tohru because I usually don't like those pairings but I guess I'll make an exception!

I do not own Fruits Basket

Please review and enjoy!

"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo!!!!!!" came that voice Kyo dreaded to hear. It was high and sweet yet deep in it was that persistent and strong tone. Kyo cringed. He hated how he couldn't even walk to the grocery store by himself without her popping out of nowhere. He could feel the eyes of people around the sidewalk staring. It was too late to pretend he didn't know her. He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Kyo-kun!! I didn't think I'd run into you here of all places!!! I've missed you! Have you missed me?!" Kagura cried, hugging on to him tight.

"No, not at all," Kyo mumbled. Kagura's grip became less and less.

"What was that?" she said, looking him in the eye. Kyo looked at her big, brown, chocolate eyes, but felt no sympathy.

"No, I haven't missed you at all!" Kyo said, seriously annoyed. He didn't mind getting a slap on the shoulder if it meant her getting the hint. From the corner of his eye he could see those brown chocolates in her eyes melt. She started crying….loudly….

"Oh Kyo! How can you be so cruel! I came to see you and this is the hello I get?!" Kagura cried. Now almost everyone was staring at this spectacle. Kyo could feel himself turning red.

"Dammit….okay, okay! Shut up already! You can come with me, as long as you stop crying! Geez…" Kyo muttered. Kagura sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Oh Kyo! I'm so excited!" Kagura said, holding on to his arm.

"Calm down, it's just grocery shopping,"

Kyo sighed. He hated going shopping for Shigure. He wanted Tohru to come with him, but she had to work. Kyo tried to find the rice section, but his mind was wandering. He had an urge to run away quick before that Kagura came back from the candy aisle. He felt like she was this mosquito who just wouldn't stop buzzing in his ear.

"Kyo! Look I found the Crunchy bars we used to always eat together when we were young! Remember Kyo?!" Kagura said from behind him, two Crunchy bars in her hand. Kyo looked at the tightly wrapped rectangles she held in her tiny palm. He remembered alright. They gave him the painful memories of his past. Kyo looked at his bracelet. The red and white color patterns almost seemed to taunt him.

"Um, Kyo-Kun…..is anything the matter?" Kagura asked. Kyo sighed.

"Oh, um no……..look I gotta go find the rice," Kyo muttered. Kagura looked down, but she followed him.

"Kyo, is that Tohru girl still living with you all?" Kagura asked. Kyo nodded.

"I see," As they walked through the vegetable section, the familiar smell filled through Kyo's nostrils. He passed by the leeks and cringed, but was relieved when the bakery section came.

"Kyo, you know when we get married we should order our wedding cake from here. The prices are great and oh my gosh! Look, they have a teddy bear cake!!" Kagura cried, leaning against the display case. Kyo stopped for a different reason.

"Married? Married? You have GOT to be kidding me, I would never marry YOU," Kyo said, annoyed about saying the same thing to her all the time. Kagura turned her head slowly.

"What did you just say?" Kagura said between her teeth. Even the happy looking panda she had for a backpack looked evil.

"Um…..let's go, c'mon," Kyo said, quickly. Kagura grabbed on to his arm.

"Oh Kyo!" Kagura giggled in his ear. She was driving him insane. Kyo wanted her to jump off a cliff. He never thought that later on his feelings would change. Never at all.

First chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! More chapters coming soon!


	2. It's Gone

Still Don't Own Fruits Basket

"NO WAY! I'd rather jump off a cliff!" Kyo cried. It was midday afternoon and the Sohma residence was already in chaos.

"WHAT?! But I insist!" Kagura cried, her teeth gritted as she dragged Kyo to the door. Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes to find some sympathy, but Tohru seemed to be on Kagura's side.

"Oh, Kyo you should go! It might be just what you need, a nice walk in the park," Tohru said, cheerfully. Kyo really wanted Tohru to go with him. He would have given all he had to just to spend more time alone with Tohru. Why did Kagura have to ruin everything?

" Hmm, Yuki and Tohru, you should go with them-like a date!" Shigure said, out of the blue. Kyo shuddered hearing the words 'Yuki' , 'Tohru' , and 'date' in the same sentence. Yuki looked up from his book.

"Sounds nice, I'd love to go," Yuki said. Tohru clapped her hands together in joy. Kagura held on to Kyo tight.

"Oh Kyo! This'll be splendid! I love you so!" Kagura said, her words burned in Kyo's ear. He wanted to hear those words from Tohru and no one else.

The park was a great atmosphere for relaxation. The sky was just the right hue of blue. The sun was beating down, illuminating all the glory under it. The fresh, autumn air filled up Kyo's nostrils as he sat on the bench. Tohru and Yuki were catching up now, while Kagura was at the ice cream stand. Kyo sighed. The laughter between Yuki and Tohru made him feel sick.

"Oh, Kagura is getting ice cream?" Yuki asked. Kyo looked away.

"Oh that's so nice of her. I don't have any money though," Tohru said, trying to find change in her pockets. Kagura started walking towards them. Three ice cream cones in her hands.

"For Yuki, and Tohru…." Kagura said, giving them their cones.

"Thank you!" Tohru said, happily.

"Thanks," Yuki said. Kagura then sat next to Kyo.

"Here, we'll share Kyo-Kun!" Kagura said, smiling. Kyo didn't know what it was. Was it the fact Tohru was not near him. Was it the fact Kagura _was_ near him? Was it the same thought of confusion swirling in his mind? Kyo didn't know, but he felt it almost like a reflex.

"You stay away from me!" Kyo yelled, knocking the ice cream out of Kagura's hand. He didn't even bother looking at the three faces of shock. He ran. He ran as far away as possible. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care as long as she was nowhere near her.

"Wait! Kyo! Kyo!" He heard her voice. It got more distant the faster he ran. He didn't care what he was leaving behind. The leaves crunched beneath him. He didn't know where to go. Suddenly he saw a giant tree up ahead. He knew it couldn't hide him forever, but for now it'll do. He laid back on it and felt the rough bark.

"Dammit….." he muttered. He was tired. All that running….and the stress. Suddenly, a thought came up in his head. Tohru! What was she thinking about him right at this moment. Kyo cradled his head in his hands.

"She must hate me," he said to himself. Before he knew it, he had turned into a cat. He purred, shut his eyes, and for the first time in a long time he left all his troubles behind and slept.

Kyo awoke to the sound of his name. He could hear it getting closer, along with the sound of footsteps crunching the leaves on the ground. The sun was starting to set. Had he slept that long?

"Kyo? Kyo-san…….Kyo" said the voice. It was soft and tender. It was Tohru's. It got closer. He could hear the footsteps coming to the other side of the tree.

"Kyo-K-AAAAAHHH!! I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" Tohru cried, looking away at the site of Kyo's naked body. Kyo quickly put on his pants and shirt in embarrassment. She was still turned around.

"How long have you all been looking for me?" Kyo asked. Tohru still had her back to him.

"Um….well, Yuki-san went back to Shigure to try and call the police. I said I would stay here looking for-"

"YOU IDIOT!!! By yourself at nighttime?! Are you trying to get kidnapped?!" Kyo yelled. It took him a second to get a hold of himself. Tohru turned around now, and looked him in the eye.

"Well…..I mean at least you're okay," Kyo mumbled. Tohru looked down.

"Kagura……are you not worried about her?" Tohru asked. Kyo rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten about her.

"I really don't care. She's probably at home sobbing away," Kyo said. He kind of smirked at the thought. He casually looked at Tohru and saw the tears forming in her eyes. He hated seeing her cry.

"Oh, c'mon now what are you crying about?! I'm okay aren't I? So?" Kyo said. A tear rolled down Tohru's cheek. She sniffed.

"Kagura-san…….she was so worried about you. She's wandering all around town to find you. We don't know where she has gone. All for you Kyo…and you don't care?" Tohru cried. Kyo couldn't force himself to feel bad about Kagura, because he really didn't feel bad nor did he care.

"C'mon Tohru I know Kagura. She'll probably run home and wait for Shigure's call that I'm okay and the next day scold me. What's the big deal?" Kyo said. Tohru wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Let's go already," Kyo said, as the two walked back home.

Before Kyo opened the door to the home, he felt he shouldn't. Something didn't feel right. Something about the silent atmosphere felt so wrong.

"Um, Kyo-san…..are you going to open the door?" Tohru said, softly. Kyo did it quickly and saw the sight of Shigure and Yuki. Both were on the floor, just sitting there in silence. They didn't even look up at him. He saw tears in their eyes. He knew something had happened.

"Is everything alright?" Tohru asked, carefully. Both didn't know what the response would be. Shigure, still looking away, replied.

"Kagura……..has died," Shigure said quietly. Kyo felt it now. The quick rush of blood in him. Even Tohru's gasp seemed silent because his heart was beating so loudly. He felt like he had been punched, hard. Everything seemed to turn black. He felt dizzy. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"But she was just alive….." was the last thing Kyo said before he passed out into darkness.


	3. We'll Make It

I don't own Fruits Basket……

Kyo sat on the roof. It was his sanctuary. It was a place for him to let his feelings out without saying a word. It has been a week since Kagura's death. Kyo still couldn't bare it. Why? Why? Why? Kyo kept saying in his head. He felt it was all his fault. If Kagura hadn't been looking for him, she wouldn't have wandered off and gotten hit by a car.

"Idiot…." Kyo muttered, slamming his fist on the brick rooftop. He hadn't really cried. Not even at her funeral. He gazed up at the serene black sky. The crescent moon grinned. Kyo felt helpless. He didn't know what his feelings were. He really didn't. The soft, small footsteps he could recognize from a mile away approached him. Kyo turned to see Tohru. She looked beautiful with the light of the stars shining upon her.

"Is everything alright?" Tohru asked, sitting down next to him. Kyo sighed.

"I dunno….." Kyo mumbled. He turned to look at her, but didn't see Tohru. He saw Kagura. Kagura's face. She gazed at him with helpless eyes. Kyo gasped and jumped up.

"Kyo-Kun! Is everything okay?" Tohru asked. Kyo looked down. Kagura wasn't there, it was just Tohru. Kyo rubbed his forehead. He drenched of cold sweat. Tohru grabbed his hand. Kyo squinted and knelt back down next to her.

"Kyo….it's alright…..everything is gonna be alright," Tohru whispered. Her voice soothed him. Kyo could feel tears coming, but he couldn't cry, not in front of her.

"Kyo, it's okay, you know……you can cry," Tohru said. Kyo froze and looked at her. Tohru smiled with sympathy and nodded.

"Who says I'm gonna cry! What would I cry about! How stupid can you be?!" Kyo snapped. Tohru still gently held his hand.

"Kyo, I know you loved Kagura. Maybe not the same way she loved you, but you did. It's alright Kyo. You can cry. You can feel sad. We as humans have emotions. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Tohru said. Kyo listened to those words. Was it really okay? Could he cry? Could he let his sadness out of all that had happened? Kyo could feel them coming. The wet tears were forming slowly. Everything started to blur.

"Go ahead Kyo. Cry. Cry as much as you want. We are all feeling the same. We will all have to move on, but it's okay to be sad," Tohru said. That was the point Kyo knew she was right. A tear rolled down his cheek. Once that came, another came. And then more and more formed and fell. One after another like raindrops. Kyo sobbed uncontrollably.

"I……I…..I really miss her!" Kyo cried. He hated to admit it or show weakness, but it was what made him human. Tohru rubbed his shoulder.

"It's alright Kyo, but we all have to move on. She will always be there Kyo," Tohru said. Kyo wiped his tear and tried to see Tohru clearly.

"Yeah…..her grave," he sniffed. Tohru shook her head.

"No, she's always here," Tohru said, pointing to Kyo's heart.

"And keep her here as well," Tohru said, gesturing to her mind. Kyo thought then of all the good memories he had had with Kagura.

"Thank you……I…..I…..lo…..lo……love…." Kyo started, but Tohru covered his mouth.

"Don't speak Kyo, just take my hand, and cry," Tohru said, and Kyo did just that. There by her side. He let all his tears out he had been keeping deep, deep inside. It was time to move on.

THE END

Sorry about the fluff, please review!!!


End file.
